2010 SS Tipton Fantasy Football Playoffs
by psav2005
Summary: The title says it all, ten teams' battle to determine the best fantasy football team on deck. Inspired by the episode "Any Given Fantasy"
1. Name the Teams

**2010 S.S. Tipton Fantasy Football Playoffs Chapter 1: Name the Teams**

**Summary: The title says it all; ten teams' battle to determine the best fantasy football team on deck (inspired by the episode "Any Given Fantasy")**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING**

Hey everyone, this is my new story idea, based on the fantasy football fun that took place in the episode "Any Given Fantasy." When I first saw the episode this summer I knew I had to write something like this about it, but decided to wait until now to get started with it, since it's almost time for the playoffs in fantasy football leagues around the nation.

The summary and title say it all, as ten fantasy football teams lead by eleven of our favorite Suite Life characters do battle to see which team is the best on deck.

Now I'm not the most creative person in the world, so I'm going to let you guys have a part in this, as I'm going to let you guys name everyone's teams my sending name suggestions to me either via review of this chapter or message on the website. Here are the ten teams:

Team Cody

Team Bailey

Team Zack

Team Maya

Team Marcus

Team London

Team Woody

Team Addison

Team Kirby

Team Moseby/Tutweiller

I wanted to have twelve teams, but couldn't think of another good character for the part, and I wanted all the kids to have their own teams, so that's why I paired Moseby and Tut together as one team.

So there are all your choices, send me suggestions for as many of the team's as you want. Names can be based on any criteria you want, where they are from, their personalities, something from an episode, you name it, the funnier the better. My one thing is no repeat names from the episodes, so no Woodpeckers, Retainer Babies, Sea Anemones, or Sparklies.

Alright guys there you go, so have at it. I'll be posting chapter two with the names that win, along with the results of the first round matches towards the end of the month when we are closer to playoffs beginning in fantasy football. I will give credit to you for names you send me that I pick in the chapter, and I'll let you know beforehand that I have chosen your name in a message to you here on the site. So everyone have fun, and I can't wait to see what suggestions you guys have.


	2. Lots of Information

**2010 S.S. Tipton Fantasy Football Playoffs Chapter 2: Names/Standings/Teams/First Round Matchups/Predictions**

**Summary: The title says it all; ten teams' battle to determine the best fantasy football team on deck (inspired by the episode "Any Given Fantasy")**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING**

Alright everyone this is chapter two of the 2010 S.S. Tipton Fantasy Football Playoffs. Twelve weeks of the NFL season have now been completed and for our friends on the S.S. Tipton its fantasy football playoff time. Like chapter one this is not a storyline chapter, that's starts in chapter three with the first round games, in this chapter I'm revealing the names that I chose based on everyone's suggestions, the final regular season standings, how each team did in the regular season and the players they have, the first round playoff matchups, and even a spot where you guys can give me some predictions.

Alright first thing is first, the team names, thanks to everyone that sent suggestions in, now here are the choices that I went with:

Team Cody – Positive Protons (suggested by SprouseGoose)

Team Bailey – Porker's Posse (suggested by SprouseGoose)

Team London – Team Yay Me! (suggested by SprouseGoose)

Team Addison – Sugar Rushers (suggested by Zaya101)

Team Kirby – Boat Cops (suggested by SprouseGoose)

Team Zack – 42 was a Fluke

Team Maya – Tyree Helmet Catch

Team Marcus – ATL Dirty Birds

Team Woody – Rat Man's Rat Pack

Team Moseby/Tut – Hanky Cats

Thanks again to SprouseGoose and Zaya101 for the first five names. Final five listed were ones I just came up with (though SG also gave me the idea for Zack and Maya's names).

Now that we know the names of the teams, let's see how they finished in the league:

Tyree Helmet Catch 10-2

42 was a Fluke 10-2

Sugar Rushers 9-3

Team Yay Me! 7-4-1

Boat Cops 7-5

ATL Dirty Birds 6-5-1

Positive Protons 5-7

Porker's Posse 5-7

Hanky Cats 2-10

Rat Man's Rat Pack 1-11

Now that you can see where everyone finished, I'll review how each team got to where they finished.

Ever since Zack announced he was bringing back the fantasy league for a second season and inviting all their friends to it, he and his girlfriend Maya were going back and forth about how each was going to win the league. The fun started early as each centered their team's name around the battle their favorite teams had in Super Bowl 42. No one was surprised to see the two biggest football fans of the group take the top two spots in the league. They met twice during the regular season, spiting the series, but because her team scored more points throughout the twelve week season Maya gained the top spot in the playoffs, fueling the fire even more for a possible third battle with her boyfriend for the league championship. In what was no surprise to anyone Maya's team was lead by as trio of New York Giants – Eli Manning, Hakeem Nicks, and the Giants Defense and Special Teams, along with star players Adrian Peterson, Reggie Wayne, Kenny Britt, and Antonio Gates. Zack of course was lead by his man Tom Brady, and top wide receivers Andre Johnson and Roddy White. Zack's team also led everyone in terms of questionable characters, as Zack also had Chad OchoCinco, Cedric Benson, LaGarette Blount, Vernon Davis, and Sebastian Janikowski.

Addison was the surprise team of the league, while she was a fan of her hometown Chicago Bears; she said she didn't know much about football. While Addison said that, she sure proved that wasn't the case, as she picked up through waivers the likes Michael Vick, Steve Johnson, Brandon Lloyd, BenJarvus Green-Ellis, Brandon Pettigrew, and Rob Gronkowski, players all having surprising great season, to join Kyle Orton, Austin Collie, and Darren McFadden, players she drafted who were also having surprising great seasons as well. Those unexpected stars along with hometown players Matt Forte and the Bear's Defense and Special Teams made Addison a dangerous team to face in the playoffs.

After surprising Zack, Woody, and Marcus last season, London caught no one off guard this season when she finished 7-4-1, the tie with Marcus giving her the fourth spot over Kirby who finished 7-5. London had an all around solid team, led by Philip Rivers, DeSean Jackson, T.O., Dez Bryant, LeSean McCoy, Jamaal Charles, the Jets Defense & Special Teams, and her favorite player in the league, Marcedes Lewis (since his name was the same as the car). After her failed attempt to buy the NFL's Arizona Cardinals with the money she got from selling last year's championship trophy (the NFL wouldn't approve of a team wearing skorts or having uniforms made entirely out of sparkles) she bought the trophy back and it will be given to the winner of the league this season.

As mentioned Kirby finished 7-5, just behind London thanks to the tie she had, but just ahead of Marcus thanks to the tie he had with London. Leading the way for Kirby was Green Bay's duo of Aaron Rodgers and Greg Jennings, along with big play threats Jeremy Maclin and Mike Wallace, the NFL's leading rusher Arian Foster, a healthy Steven Jackson, a resurgent LaDainian Tomlinson, Dustin Keller, Adam Vinatieri, and the stingy Baltimore Defense & Special Teams. Marcus finished in sixth at 6-5-1, earning the playoffs final first round bye. Matt Ryan of his hometown Atlanta Falcons was leading his team, along with Miles Austin, Dwayne Bowe, Larry Fitzgerald, Chris Johnson, the Jones – Felix and Thomas, Todd Heap, and the Green Bay Defense & Special Teams.

Just like his brother and her girlfriend Cody and his girlfriend Bailey finished with identical 5-7 records, also splitting the season series, Cody winning the tiebreaker because he team scored just four more points than Bailey's during the regular season. The teams were very similar to one another, lead by two very smart quarterbacks – Peyton Manning for Bailey and Drew Brees for Cody. At wide receiver each had a young stud (Cody Calvin Johnson and Bailey Marques Colston), a work horse (Cody Wes Welker and Bailey Percy Harvin), and a surprise player (Cody Mike Williams of Tampa and Bailey Malcolm Floyd). Each also had a trio of smart running backs (Maurice Jones-Drew, Ronnie Brown, and Mike Tolbert for Cody; Ray Rice, Frank Gore, and Joseph Addai for Bailey). Lastly each had a star tight end (Jason Witten for Bailey and Tony Gonzalez for Cody), and a tough Pennsylvania Defense and Special Teams (Cody Pittsburgh and Bailey Philly).

Even having two minds running a team instead of one didn't help Moseby and Miss Tutweiller as they finished second to last at 2-10, including giving the only person who finished behind them, Woody, his only win. They had some solid players on their team, like Matt Schaub, Santana Moss, Aquan Boldin, Steve Breaston, Ahmad Bradshaw, Rashard Mendenhall, Shonn Greene, Chris Cooley, and the Miami Defense and Special Teams, but they didn't perform consistently enough to allow the Hanky Cats to have a better record.

While Woody's team was called Rat Man's Rat Pack, the Dang Its or Hurtfuls may have been a better name, as Woody had the bad luck team of the league, seeing many players under perform or have injuries that shorten their seasons, as his team finished 1-11. Brett Favre and Jay Cutler were his quarterbacks, as Favre had a rough season and Cutler had a typical bad Cutler year. Of his wide receivers Randy Moss played for three different teams and didn't bother to show up for some games, Pierre Garcon was plagued with injuries, and Brandon Marshall did not have a good first year in Miami, while running backs DeAngelo Williams and Ryan Grant and tight ends Jermichael Finley and Dallas Clark all ended up on season ending IR. The lone bright spot for Woody was his team's hometown running back Peyton Hillis, who had a fantastic season, but even with that couldn't produce enough points to make up for the backups he had to play who didn't bring in too many points.

With all ten teams making the playoffs the top six teams all got byes, so Zack, Maya, Addison, London, Kirby, and Marcus would not see action until round two. London, Kirby, Addison, and Marcus all knew who they were facing in the second round (London vs. Kirby & Addison vs. Marcus) while Zack and Maya had to wait for the results of the first round games. The first round will see Bailey take on Moseby & Tutweiller, with the winner facing Maya, and a roommate battle as Woody faces Cody, Zack awaiting the winner.

**A/N: Alright everyone that's chapter two, I know there was a lot of information there but I hope everyone enjoyed it. I promise the rest of the chapters will be more story like, as we get the results of all the match ups, along with interactions between the characters. In chapter three we will see the interactions and results of the first round match ups, which again are Bailey vs. Moseby & Tut and Cody vs. Woody. Now here is where you guys get to participate, I want to hear your predications on who wins the two first round games, either send them here in a review or to me in a message. Again I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and let me know who you think will win the two first round games.**


	3. First Round

**2010 S.S. Tipton Fantasy Football Playoffs Chapter 3: First Round**

**A/N: Alright everyone Week 13 of the NFL season is completed, and it's time to see how everyone did in the first round. Remember there were just two first round matchups, Porker's Posse vs. The Hanky Cats, winner gets Tyree Helmet Catch; and Positive Protons vs. Rat Man's Rat Pack, winner gets 42 was a Fluke. Also any writing that appears in italics is the game commentators calling the action.**

**Summary: The title says it all; ten teams' battle to determine the best fantasy football team on deck (inspired by the episode "Any Given Fantasy")**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING**

_Sunday December 5, 2010 – S.S. Tipton Sports Lounge_

"Everyone, welcome to the S.S. Tipton Fantasy Football Playoffs for 2010," Zack Martin said as he, his girlfriend Maya, best friend Woody, twin brother Cody, and Cody's girlfriend Bailey enter the sports lounge on the fifth deck of the S.S. Tipton. Kirby, London, and Addison would not be joining them, as all three, along with Marcus, had byes and knew who they would be playing the following week.

"Zack do you really need to welcome us to the playoffs, I mean you have been reminding us since Tuesday that they had started," Cody said.

"And why exactly are you guys here, since both of your teams have byes," Bailey asked.

"Simple, just doing a little scouting to see who will be the first to fall to us next week on our road to a third showdown," Maya said with a smile.

"Which I will win," Zack added with a smile, only to receive a glare from Maya.

"Well Zack, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but my team is peaking at the right time, and I plan eliminating both the Martins here in the next two weeks," Woody said confidently.

"Woody, your team won one game the entire season," Zack responded.

"And it was last week," Cody added.

"And it was against Moseby & Tut," Bailey said.

"So then Bailey, want to switch opponents," Woody asked with a smile.

"I don't think so," Bailey said back.

"And even had she said yes, as commissioner I would not improve, as you can't change the standings, and even if I could, I don't think it's possible on , especially since a game for the week had already been played.

"Dang it," was all Woody could say.

"Alright guys its almost one, let's get those TV's on and fire up your lap tops so we can follow all the games," Maya said as the TV's were turned on and everyone opened up their lap tops so they could follow every game they needed information on.

The first bit of action came quite soon, as once again Rat Man's Rat Pack was struck with another bit of bad luck.

"_Favre drops back for his first pass of the day, he is hit while throwing and the pass is intercepted, and Favre is down, he was driven shoulder first into the ground and he is in some serious pain as he has to be helped up."_

"Dang it," Woody said as he saw his starting quarterback knocked out of the game on the first play of the game, and he could only hope Favre would be able to return. Sadly for Woody though the news he was hoping for would not come.

"_Word from the sideline is Brett Favre will not return to this game today."_

Woody had no words for this; his quarterback would finish with negative points for the day. Had he started Jay Cutler instead he would have at least got some points, unless the same thing happened to him. Of course it didn't as Cutler completed all but five of his passes for 234 yards, a touchdown, and zero interceptions. His only other hope would be for Cody's quarterback Drew Brees to get hurt and for his star player Peyton Hillis to score like ten touchdowns. Again neither thing happened, Hillis had no scores and just 57 yards of rushing, and like Cutler Brees completed all but five of his passes, and while Brees did throw a pick, he also threw two touchdowns and for 313 yards.

"_Carpenter's field goal attempt is up, and it's no good."_

"Well at least there is something positive for both your fantasy team and hometown team," Cody commented to his roommate after his kicker Dan Carpenter missed a field goal. That would be the only real bad thing to happen to Cody during the Sunday day games, his two wide receivers he had going, Calvin Johnson and Mike Williams, each scored touchdowns, while catching 3 and 5 balls for 66 and 59 yards a piece, while his tight end Tony Gonzalez caught three balls for 38 yards. While none of his three running backs scored a touchdown his top back Maurice Jones-Drew did rush for 186 yards, while Ronnie Brown added 50 yards, and Mike Tolbert had 16 yards. His kicked Carpenter would make one field goal after missing his first, and was a perfect one for one on extra point tries.

It wasn't all bad for Woody, Lee Evans had three catches for 72 yards as he started him in place of the injured Brandon Marshall, Pierre Garcon caught eight for 56 yards and a touchdown, and Michael Bush rushed for 95 yards and a touchdown, but that would not nearly be enough to make it a close match up, especially after Favre's injury, Randy Moss just catching one pass for 13 yards, his third tight end Fred Davis just catching one pass as well, his sixth string running back James Davis rushing for 40 yards, and San Francisco's defense giving up 34 points, 274 passing yards, and 136 rushing yards. They did provide a bright spot with 131 return yards, but after Favre's injury there was no chance Woody could win, especially since Cody had the Pittsburgh Defense going in the night game, and Wes Welker going in the Monday Night game. All Woody had left was his kicker, Nick Folk, who also was playing Monday night.

"Well Cody, looks like it will once again be the battle of the Martins, and I think we all know it'll end the same way the first one did," Zack said with a smile.

"You keep thinking that Zack, I just may have some tricks up my sleeve," Cody said back with the exact same smile, which soon got his brother thinking, he wasn't sure if this was just mind games or Cody was being for real, either way he didn't like it.

"Guess maybe I should have agreed to switch opponents," Bailey said when Cody returned to sit next to her.

"Hey we had no idea Woody's quarterback would go down on the first play of the game. Plus Akers and the Philly Defense both did great Thursday night, Moseby and Tut's QB already went, and besides there is no one here to get on you if their players do well," Cody said trying to reassure Bailey.

"_Manning hands it off to Bradshaw and he is into the endzone for his second touchdown of the day."_

"YEAH AHMAD," Maya cheered when one of her New York Giants scored.

"Except for Maya, granted that's because he plays for her favorite team," Cody said.

"Take that Bailey," Moseby and Tut yelled as they walked by the sports lounge after Bradshaw's second score.

"I think I'll just be quiet now," Cody said as Bailey couldn't help but to laugh at her boyfriend.

Luckily for Bailey Moseby and Tut's other running backs didn't play until the night game and Monday game, while Bailey also had Ray Rice in the Sunday night game. The only real success Moseby and Tut had during the rest of the day games was the Miami Defense, who allowed just 13 points, 200 passing yards, and only 52 rushing yards to the Browns, granted Woody's team got the last laugh as they scored a last second win. Moseby and Tut's kicker Jose Scobee missed two of his three field goal attempts, their two wide receivers, Santana Moss and Steve Breaston had a combined 5 catches, Moss getting 24 yards and Breaston 62, while tight end Chris Cooley added 6 catches for 61 yards. Just like Bailey though the two had a Raven going in the Sunday Night game, their top wide receiver Anquan Boldin.

"_Kitna looking, he finds Witten in the endzone, and it's caught, touchdown Cowboys."_

Just as Bailey starts to celebrate her tight end catching a touchdown she again sees Moseby and Tut walking by.

"Take that Moseby and Tut," Bailey says to the two, each giving her a stern look.

"One more outburst like that and you'll be in detention tomorrow afternoon," Moseby said.

"Won't happen again sir," Bailey says as she scampers back into the lounge, only for Moseby and Tut to high five one another once they are out of sight.

It was a good day for Cowboys that Bailey started, as running back Tashard Choice, who she started for an injured Joseph Addai, ran for an even 100 yards and a touchdown, and Ricky Williams, who Bailey picked up after Frank Gore was lost for the season, added 48 yards on ten carries. At receiver Marques Colston added three catches, 65 yards, and a touchdown, while Malcolm Floyd added 72 yards on five catches. This could have been enough to give Bailey a sizable lead heading into the Sunday night game, but her quarterback, Peyton Manning, of all people was the one who let her down.

"_Manning takes the snap, he is pressured, he gets the pass off and it's intercepted, the fourth one Peyton Manning had thrown here today."_

"Goose darn it," Bailey said after the fourth pick thrown by Manning, as those took the luster off his 36 of 48 for 365 yards and two touchdown passing day, causing her match up with Moseby and Tut to be closer than it should have been heading into the Sunday and Monday night games, where each had players going.

Each team had a running back going in the Sunday night game, Bailey had Baltimore's Ray Rice and Moseby and Tut had Pittsburgh's Rashard Mendenhall. The two basically canceled each other out as Rice rushed for 32 yards and Mendenhall picked up 45 yards, as Moseby and Tut got just one point closer to Bailey. The big difference though was Moseby and Tut also had a wide receiver going, and he came through for them.

"_Flacco drops back, looking down field, he finds Boldin, heading towards the endzone and its caught, touchdown Ravens, as Flacco connects with Boldin."_

The touchdown brought celebration to Moseby and Tut's rooms and dejection to Bailey's.

Boldin had a huge game, five catches for 118 yards and the TD, the touchdown being huge as Boldin got them an extra six points along with the eleven points he got for receiving yards. Bailey just had a five point lead heading into the Monday game, and each had Jets playing, wide receiver Santino Holmes for Bailey, and running back Shonne Greene for Moseby and Tut.

_Monday December 6, 2010_

"_Final stats for the Jets, rushing Greene finished with 64 yards on 13 carries, while for receiving Holmes had seven catches for 72 yards."_

_Moseby's Room_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Moseby and Tut yelled.

_Cody and Woody's Room_

"YES," Bailey yelled.

"Congrats sweetie," Cody said as he kissed his girlfriend. Holmes' 72 yards gave Bailey seven points, extending her lead to 12, while Greene's 64 yards gave Moseby and Tut six points, leaving them six behind Bailey. One touchdown and six more rushing yards would have given Moseby and Tut the win (or 66 more rushing yards with the no touchdowns), but it was not to be.

Just as Cody and Bailey finished their kiss there was a knock at the door.

"Bro, how about those Pats," Zack said as the brothers high fived after their teams huge win over the division rival Jets.

"Just proves again the Jets are a fraud," Maya added with a smile, only to get disapproving looks from the two lifelong Patriots fan and the one converted Patriots fan.

"More like proves that the Patriots are still the best team in football," Cody said.

"Randy Moss who," Zack added.

"Yeah well you two have your fun now before your sibling showdown next week," Maya said, causing the brothers to turn their attention to one another and just smile.

"Just like you need to have your fun now before your team runs into Porker's Posse, and we prove that the helmet catch and Super Bowl 42 were indeed a fluke," Bailey said to her opponent for next week.

"Bring it," is all Maya says with a smile before she and Zack head back to Zack's room.

"Me vs. Zack, you vs. Maya, and London vs. Kirby, I think this is going to be a fun week on deck," Cody said as he thought about next week's matchups.

"Too bad Marcus isn't here so he and Addison can be part of the trash talking fun," Bailey says as she kisses her boyfriend before returning to her room for the night.

**A/N: Alright everyone that's chapter three, I hope you enjoyed it. Alright in chapter four we will have quarterfinal action, as it will be Porker's Posse (Bailey) vs. Tyree Helmet Catch (Maya), Positive Protons (Cody) vs. 42 was a Fluke (Zack), Team Yay Me! (London) vs. The Boat Cops (Kirby), and the Sugar Rushers (Addison) vs. the ATL Dirty Birds (Marcus). Again this is now the time for you to send me your predictions for the four quarterfinal games in either a review or PM to me, which four teams will move one step closer to the championship. Again I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and please let me know who you think will win the four quarterfinal games (along with your general thoughts).**


	4. Quarterfinals

**2010 S.S. Tipton Fantasy Football Playoffs Chapter 4: Quarterfinals**

**A/N: A wild week 14 is in the books for the NFL season and now it's time to see the results of the four quarterfinal matchups in the 2010 S.S. Tipton Fantasy Football Playoffs. Just a reminder the four quarterfinal games are Bailey vs. Maya, Zack vs. Cody, Addison vs. Marcus, and London vs. Kirby. This time around I'm going to look at each matchup individually for Sundays game, and then bring them all together for Monday's games, and the way those two games went things are certainly going to be fun. I hope everyone enjoys chapter four.**

**A/N 2: Any writing that appears in italics (that isn't dates or team matchups) is the game commentators calling the action**

**Summary: The title says it all; ten teams' battle to determine the best fantasy football team on deck (inspired by the episode "Any Given Fantasy")**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING**

_Sunday December 12, 2010_

_(3) Sugar Rushers vs. (6) ATL Dirty Birds_

"You know Addison, for you being here and Marcus being in New York I think you two have had the most smack talk this week when it comes to the playoffs," Maya said to her roommate as the two were getting ready for the day.

"Oh the joys of Facebook," Addison said with a laugh as she opened her laptop.

"Aren't you going to watch the games with us," Maya asked when she noticed her roommate sitting down and opening her computer.

"Not this week, me and Marcus agreed to have a web cam chat going while the games were being played," Addison told Maya as he got her web cam out.

"Well you guys have fun with that, and good luck this week," Maya said as she left the room to meet up with the others in the sports lounge.

"You there Marcus," Addison said once she had her side connected.

"Only if you are ready to lose Addie," Marcus said with a smile.

"You aren't facing Woody's team, so your chances at victory are slim," Addison countered back.

"Well I already got a 17 point lead thanks to Chris Johnson's game on Thursday night, and I'm ready to add to my lead," Marcus said as the first of the days games got underway.

Sadly for Marcus Addison would cut into that lead rather fast, thanks to Raiders running back Darren McFadden.

"_Campbell takes the snap and hands it to McFadden, Darren finds a hole and breaks free, no one is going to catch Darren McFadden as he is into the endzone for a touchdown."_

"_Campbell under center, I-formation, Bush is the deep back, Campbell takes the snap, fakes the hand off to Bush, Campbell throws and he fines a wide open Darren McFadden who can walk into the endzone for the touchdown, Campbell to McFadden for six as Darren now has a rushing and receiving touchdown on the day."_

_Spit backfield for the Raiders as both Bush and McFadden are lined up behind Campbell, Campbell fakes the hand off to Bush and gives to it to McFadden, and McFadden breaks through the line and is in onpen space, one man to beat and he isn't going to stop him as McFadden races to the endzone for his third touchdown of the day."_

"Darren McFadden just has to have a game to remind us of his college days against me," Marcus complains after the third McFadden touchdown as Addison can only laugh.

Knowing that the New England defense was playing better as of late Addison benched her hometown Bear Matt Forte for underachieving Jonathan Stewart, and while he did lose a fumble he finished with a big 133 rushing yards, while her third running back BenJarvus Green-Ellis added 87 rushing yards against her Bear's defense, the only blemish on the day for Addison's team as they gave up 36 points and forced no turnovers. The wide receivers weren't great but they did what she needed, Steve Johnson had 5 catches for 42 yards, Brandon Lloyd 3 catches for 32 yards, and Lance Moore, who started for an injured Austin Collie, caught 5 balls for 70 yards and a TD. Tight end Rob Gronkowski added 5 catches for 43 yards and a touchdown, while kicker Matt Bryant was 1 of 1 on field goals and made 4 extra points.

Outside of Matt Ryan throwing for 227 yards and a touchdown, Jay Feely making 5 of 6 field goals along with 4 extra points, and the Green Bay defense allowing just 7 points, along with having 2 sacks and 2 interceptions it was not a good day for Marcus. His two Kansas City players, Dwayne Bowe and Thomas Jones, combined for just 4 yards and one total point, Larry Fitzgerald did have 6 catches for 72 years, but his backup tight end Jermaine Gresham, who he started for an injured Todd Heap, had no catches. Marcus would need a miracle to beat Addison, who had Michael Vick going in the Sunday night game, while he had Felix Jones and Miles Austin. While Jones did have a touchdown, he and Austin didn't do enough to overcome the deficit Marcus faced, as Vick also added to that deficit with another stellar game.

Neither had players going Monday, so Addison was the first onto the semifinals.

"Congrats Addison, I hope you end up winning it all," Marcus said.

"Talk to you later," Addison responded as she closed her computer and went to get a victory smoothie.

_(4) Team Yay Me! vs. (5) The Boat Cops_

Kirby entered his matchup with London with a slight lead, thanks to three field goals and three extra points made by Adam Vinatieri in the Thursday night game, but he had a feeling the lead won't last as his defense, quarterback, and top running back wouldn't be playing until Monday, while London had everyone but her kicker going today.

"So Kirby why did you start Flacco over Rodgers," Cody asked as the games were ready to get underway.

"Because Houston has the worse pass defense in the league, I know Detroit's isn't much better, but something was telling me to start Joe over Aaron today.

They would soon find out why Kirby had that feeling he needed to start Flacco over Rodgers

"_Rodgers going back, under pressure and hit while he is throwing, and the pass is intercepted, and Rodgers is down."_

"_Reports from the sidelines are that Aaron Rodgers has suffered a concussion."_

"Well whatever was telling me to start Flacco must be able to predict the future, because I caught a break there," Kirby said.

That would be the only break Kirby caught, as none of his skill players were able to bring in a touchdown, as Steven Jackson ran for 96 yards, LaDainian Tomlinson rushed for 49 yards, Mike Wallace and Jeremy Maclin combined for just two catches and 23 yards, while Greg Jennings only added four catches for 52 yards, and Dustin Keller only brought in three catches for 34 yards.

The only break Kirby caught from London's side was that two of her receivers, Terrell Owens and Braylon Edwards, also combined for just two catches and 39 yards. DeSean Jackson on the other hand had 210 yards and a touchdown on just four catches, while running back Knowshon Moreno added a touchdown and 88 yards rushing yards, and Jamal Charles and LeSean McCoy added 40 and 149 rushing yards, tight end Mercedes Lewis had four catches for 57 yards and a touchdown, while the Jets defense only allowed ten points, had five sacks, and forced and recovered three fumbles.

"Sorry about all of that Kirby, maybe you can win the giant trophy next year," London said happily, as she assumed her victory was assured.

"I wouldn't get too cocky let London, Kirby still has three players going tomorrow who can add some big points," Zack said.

"Anything can happen in fantasy, trust me in know," Woody added, as he was watching the games with his friends since he team was out, and was referring to how injured plagued his team was.

None of them knew just how true Woody's words would be.

_(8) Porker's Posse vs. (1) Tyree Helmet Catch_

"Good luck today Bailey," Cody said as he kissed his girlfriend as they waited for the others in the sports lounge.

"Same to you Cody," Bailey responded as she returned to the kiss. "I got a few surprises up my sleeve for Maya," Bailey added with a smile.

"Aw look at the lovebirds Maya, enjoying a final kiss before their losses," Zack said with a laugh as he and Maya entered the lounge.

"You better have plenty of surprises Bailey, because of that whole Metrodome thing I now have four players going tomorrow, so you better get as big of a lead as you can before my main horses go," Maya added with a smile.

Bailey already had the lead in the match thanks to Peyton Manning's outstanding game Thursday night, while Maya had already used two of her wide receivers, Reggie Wayne and Kenny Britt, and her kicker Rob Bironas. Already down early and with just three players going today Maya knew she would need a comeback tomorrow, and trusted her three Giants and Adrian Peterson to provide it. Maya was hoping to chip into the lead some toady, but didn't get too much out of her three players. Fred Jackson did the most, rushing for 112 yards, while Chris Ivory, who she started since Brandon Jackson was no longer Green Bay's starting running back, added 47 yards. With Antonio Gates out due to injury Maya had to start backup tight end Greg Olsen, who only added one catch for 6 yards.

Maya knew it would be an uphill climb vs. Bailey thanks to Bailey's early lead and her own team only having three players going on Sunday, but she wasn't expecting Bailey's lead to be as big as it got to, thanks to Bailey's players going on a scoring frenzy.

"_Brees with all day, looking for Colston in the back of the endzone, and its caught for a touchdown, second TD of the day of Marques Colston."_

"_Rivers takes the snap, he is looking deep for Floyd, and its caught, touchdown Chargers, Malcolm Floyd with his second touchdown catch of the day."_

"_Kitna looking for Witten in the endzone and its caught, touchdown Cowboys, as Jason Witten brings in his second score of the day."_

Colston, Floyd, and Witten all brought in two touchdowns, Colston finished with five catches for 46 yards, Floyd had four catches for 51 yards, and Witten had seven catches for 69 yards. As for Bailey's surprises, Deion Branch, who she was able to pick up off waivers before Cody or Zack could after he returned to New England, added eight catches for 151 yards and a touchdown in place of an injured Percy Harvin, while Tim Hightower, who she picked up after cutting often injured running back Joseph Addai, had 148 rushing yards and two touchdowns of his own. Kick David Akers added three field goals and three extra points, and while the Philadelphia defense did allow 27 points, they came up huge with two interceptions.

As the final game Sunday came to an end, Maya sat in shock as Bailey whispered something into her ear.

"Don't forget I have Ray Rice, and someone you cut, Brandon Jacobs, going tomorrow, have fun on your climb," Bailey said with a smile before leaving the lounge.

_(2) 42 was a Fluke vs. (7) Positive Protons_

"Well Zack, ready for another Martin brother showdown," Cody asked his brother after their girlfriends went to grab a seat on the couches.

"If by that you mean win another Martin brother showdown, then yes, yes I am," Zack added with a smile as the two went to join their girlfriends.

Of the four matchups in the quarterfinals this one was the most even, as everyone Cody had played today, and all but one player Zack had played today as well. Zack was able to win the battle of the QB's, as while Drew Brees had one more touchdown then Tom Brady, Brady threw for more yards and had no interceptions compared to Brees' two. Cody won the wide receiver battle as Calvin Johnson had one catch for 44 yards and both Wes Welker and Hines Ward had eight catches for 115 yards, while for Zack Roddy White had eight catches for 71 yards and Chad Ochocinco had six catches for 71 yards. While running back Michael Turner had 112 yards and three scores for Zack, Cody was able to take the running backs as well thanks to Zack's other running backs combing for just 48 yards, and rushing days of 172, 101, and 66 from his running backs Ryan Torain, Maurice Jones-Drew, and Mike Tolbert, as Tolbert and MJD added touchdowns. Zack would take tight ends and kickers as each team's tight end scored a touchdown, but Vernon Davis had more catches and yards for Zack then Tony Gonzalez had for Cody, while Sebastian Janikowski's four extra points to Dan Carpenter's one was the difference for kickers. The defenses ended up being even, for Zack San Diego pitched a shutout while getting four sacks, while for Cody Pittsburgh's defense allowed just seven points, had three sacks, two interceptions, and two defensive touchdowns.

"Well Zack, looks like me and Bailey both have leads heading into tomorrow," Cody said with a smile.

"Easy there broseph, I got Andre Johnson going tomorrow and you got no body, I'm good if he scores a touchdown. As for Bailey, you had your fun today but Maya will have hers tomorrow," Zack said trying to reassure his still stunned girlfriend as Cody and Bailey left for the night.

"I hope you are right Zack, I was expecting to be down, but not by this much," Maya said.

"Don't worry, those two nerds may be laughing now, but they won't be after tomorrow night," Zack said.

_Monday December 13, 2010_

At seven that night Cody, Bailey, Maya, Zack, London, Kirby, Addison, and Woody gathered in the sports lounge once again to watch the two Monday night games, the original one with Baltimore at Houston, along with the delayed New York Giants/Minnesota game, that was now being played in Detroit. Cody and Zack were neck and neck, while Maya and Kirby needed some big time comebacks to advance.

"I wish they had two Monday night games everyone week," Cody said as the Minnesota/New York game started.

"Sure does add to the drama," Woody said as everyone turned their focus to the first game.

Once 8:30 rolled around Cody, Zack, Kirby, and Addison turned their attention to the Houston/Baltimore game, as the player who would determine the winner between Zack and Cody, along with Addison's semifinal opponent, was in that game, while Kirby's three players left all were in that game. While Bailey had Ray Rice in that game she kept her focus on the first game along with Maya, since that game could affect Bailey's lead more as Maya had three players going in that game. London also kept focused on the Minnesota/New York game since her kicker was in that game, but she also kept an eye out for Kirby to see if something good or bad happened for his players. Woody meanwhile just enjoyed having two games to choose from instead of one.

For Maya she did have some bright spots, the Giants defense only allowed 3 points, had four sacks and a interception, while Hakeem Nicks caught seven balls for 96 yards, only problem was he had no touchdowns, while Eli Manning had just 187 passing yards, one touchdown, and two interceptions, meanwhile a player she drafted and cut, Brandon Jacobs, had 116 yards and a touchdown to add to Bailey's lead.

Maya would now need a huge day from Adrian Peterson in the other game, but it was not to be, as he only added 26 rushing yards. Bailey got 54 rushing yards from Ray Rice, not that it would have mattered; her upset win had been secured.

"Congrats Bailey," Maya said as the two hugged.

"Sorry I had to do it, but I'm in it to win it," Bailey said with a smile.

"As long as Zack doesn't win I'm happy, and a girl winning makes it even better," Maya responded.

"I heard that," Zack yelled. "Might as well give me the trophy now," he added.

"Not so fast bro, you are still losing to me since Johnson hasn't scored a touchdown," Cody said as he was on the internet, checking out how the scoring had shaken out so far for the night.

Just as Cody said those words though, the one thing he didn't need to happen happened.

"_Schaub takes the snap, fires across the middle for Johnson, Johnson breaks free, one man to beat, and he isn't going to catch Andre, touchdown Texans."_

"And you were saying," Zack said to his brother.

"That I'm the master of jinxing myself, Addison please beat my brother next week," Cody said.

"Don't worry I plan on it," Addison said sending an evil glare towards Zack before smiling.

"Well now we just wait and see who I get to face," Bailey said as she sat down next to Cody.

"Congrats on your win my Bailey-bunny," Cody said as he kissed his girlfriend.

With Zack's win the final game to be determined was London vs. Kirby. London was able to add another three points from her kicker in the first game, but Kirby had fought all the way back, thanks to 235 passing yards and two touchdowns from Joe Flacco, an even 100 rushing yards from Arian Foster, and 21 points allowed, 2 sacks, an interception, and a return touchdown for the Baltimore defense and special teams. Kirby now held a slim two point lead over London, sadly for him though Houston was able to complete their furious comeback.

"_Schaub takes the snap, looking towards the endzone, he has Johnson, back of the endzone, and its caught, touchdown Texans, what a comeback for Houston as this game is now tied."_

"NOOOOOOOOO," Kirby yelled as he two point lead turned into a four point deficit thanks to the Baltimore defense giving up another six points.

"Yay me! Hit it girls," London said as her personal cheerleaders did a cheer.

The game would end up going to overtime, as Houston won the toss and got the ball to start overtime. The Baltimore defense was clearly gassed, so Kirby was hoping they could stop Houston so Flacco could get the ball back and lead Baltimore and a winning drive that would also advance him to the semifinals.

Then the unthinkable happened.

"_Schaub takes the snap, under pressure as he is dropping back into his own endzone, still backing up as he throws the pass, looking for Walter, and its picked off by Josh Wilson and he will take it untouched to the endzone, touchdown Ravens, Josh Wilson with a pick six in overtime wins it for Baltimore."_

"YES!" Kirby yelled as everyone else in the sports lounge was stunned by how the game ended, as the game ending pick six for the Baltimore defense gave Kirby an improbable win.

"Dang it," was all London could say.

"Hey, that's my line," Woody responded.

**A/N: Alright everyone that's chapter four I hope you enjoyed it. The ending for the Kirby/London matchup came from personal experience, in the playoffs I'm in for a league, I was down big going into Monday, only to have an improbable comeback and take the lead, the only difference being the Schaub interception for a touchdown caused me to lose by a single point because I had him as my quarterback. Alright the semifinals are set – Bailey vs. Kirby and Zack vs. Addison, and as always I want your predictions, who will be advancing to the finals. Again I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and let me know your thoughts and predictions by leaving a review.**


	5. Semifinals

**2010 S.S. Tipton Fantasy Football Playoffs Chapter 5: Semifinals**

**A/N: Week 15 of the NFL is in the books, and it's time to see how everyone on deck did when it comes to the fantasy football playoffs. Now as you know the semifinals will see Bailey vs. Kirby and Addison vs. Zack, but I have also decided to add a consolation bracket to keep everyone involved, so there we will also see Cody vs. London and Marcus vs. Maya. Consolation winners will meet next week in the fifth place game, with the losers meeting in the seventh place game, while Woody takes on Moseby and Tut in the ninth place game and the two who don't win in the winner's bracket semifinals will meet in the third place game. I hope everyone enjoys chapter 5.**

**A/N 2: Any writing that appears in italics (that isn't dates or team matchups) is the game commentators calling the action**

**Summary: The title says it all; ten teams' battle to determine the best fantasy football team on deck (inspired by the episode "Any Given Fantasy")**

_Sunday December 19, 2010_

_Consolation Bracket – (1) Tyree Helmet Catch vs. (6) ATL Dirty Birds_

Much like her roommate the Sunday before, Maya decided to watch the games via webcam with Marcus, so the two could have some fun back and forth banner going on during the action.

"Well, back in this cabin again this weekend," Marcus said as he logged on to the web chat.

"Yeah just this time you don't get my sugar addicted roommate," Maya said with a smile.

"So there is a chance I may get a word in edge wise," Marcus asked.

"Maybe, we'll see how things go," Maya responded.

Luckily for Maya her Giants played in one of the early games, and it was a great start for the Giants against the Philadelphia Eagles, as Eli Manning brought Maya 289 passing yards and four touchdowns, while wide receiver Hakeem Nicks caught six balls for 63 yards and a touchdown, as the Giants had a huge lead, only to blow it, which hurt Maya as the Giants defense was now losing her points. The Eagles had come all the way back to tie the game, and then Eagles wide receiver DeSean Jackson broke Maya's heart returning a punt.

"_Here is Dodge's punt, going to be caught my Jackson, but he drops it, he picks it up and finds a hole and Jackson is loose in the open field, he isn't going to be caught as he runs out the time before running into the endzone, DeSean Jackson with a game winning punt return for a touchdown, as the Eagles stun the Giants."_

"Maya, are you ok," Marcus asked his friend.

"Just be lucky you aren't on this boat, and don't have Jackson or the Philly D," Maya said coldly.

"I would not want to be London, Bailey, or Zack for awhile," Marcus said.

That return cost Maya three more points, as the Giants defense would finish with negative four points thanks to points allowed, though other statistics got them back to finishing with two points. As for the rest of her wide receivers Reggie Wayne caught five balls for 34 yards, and Kenny Britt caught six for 128 yards. On the rushing side the Brandon and Fred Jackson combined for 135 rushing yards, while Maurice Morris, a late injury pick up for Maya with Adrian Peterson not expected to play Monday and Chris Ivory out as well, gave Maya 109 yards and a touchdown. Kicker Rob Bironas added a field goal and four extra points to wrap up the day for Maya.

Marcus was able to take advantage of this, but not by much, it certainly didn't help that Matt Ryan only had 174 passing yards, granted he did add three touchdowns. Marcus' only caught TD came from Miles Austin, who caught three passes for 38 yards and that touchdown while Dwayne Bowe had just two catches for 53 yards. Larry Fitzgerald did add 125 yards on five catches, but tight end again hurt Marcus as Jermaine Gresham just had one catch for six yards. Running back was where Marcus was able to take the lead as Thomas Jones and Chris Johnson each scored touchdowns, with Johnson rushing for 130 yards and Jones rushing for 62, as Felix Jones added another 70 rushing yards. Jay Feely would add 2 field goals, while the Green Bay defense would finish even with the Giants defense thanks to the 31 points they gave up.

"Feeling better," Marcus asked Maya after the final game ended.

"Yeah, especially since New England scored 31," Maya said with a smile.

"Just don't hurt Zack, London, or Bailey," Marcus said.

"Don't worry I won't, just make sure you don't hurt anyone when Olsen gets a mere six points tomorrow to secure my victory," Maya said with a smile.

"To bad he'll get shutdown again like last week," Marcus responded.

"We'll see about that, talk to you tomorrow," Maya said as she closed her computer and went to find her boyfriend.

_Consolation Bracket – (4) Team Yay Me! vs. (7) Positive Protons_

Cody and Bailey were usually the first ones to the sports lounge on Sunday's, but they were running late today, so they expected to see London and her cheerleaders along with Addison, Zack, Woody, and Kirby when they got there, but to their surprise the heiress was not there yet.

"She wasn't in your room when you left right," Cody asked Bailey.

"Yeah, I have no idea where she could be," Bailey said.

The two were about to join Addison and Zack on the couch when they heard something out in the hallway.

"Who is going to lose today," London shouted.

"Cody, Cody," her cheerleaders responded.

"And who is going to win today," London shouted.

"London, London," the cheerleaders responded.

"Yay Me!" London then shouted before she and her cheerleaders entered the lounge.

"Guess we spoke to soon," Bailey said to her boyfriend as Cody just hoped his team came through big today. Cody knew London would have her kicker going the next day, so if he could get a big enough lead he could be in the clear.

London already had a lead in the matchup as she had quarterback Philip Rivers' 273 yards and three touchdowns from Thursday, while Cody got 46 yards and a touchdown from running back Mike Tolbert. While DeSean Jackson had the game winning punt return vs. the Giants, that all he really added for London as he caught just three catches for 52 yards and also fumbled twice, losing one. Danny Amendola, starting for an injured Terrell Owens had seven catches for 60 yards, while Braylon Edwards caught eight passes for an even 100 yards, and tight end Mercedes Lewis had six catches for 63 yards. On the rushing side Jamaal Charles had 126 yards and a touchdown while LeSean McCoy added 64 yards, but Knowshon Moreno's 5 yards rushing gave London a never wanted zero at a position. The New York Jets defense stood strong though as they allowed just 17 points, while recording three sacks, a safety, and getting a special teams return for a touchdown.

Cody was able to get back into things thanks to Drew Brees passing for 267 yards and three touchdowns. Mike Williams brought in a touchdown on six catches for 96 yards while Wes Welker had three catches for 42 yards, Tony Gonzalez had four catches for 26 yards and Calvin Johnson caught ten balls for 152 yards. Rushing, defense, and kicking would doom Cody though. While Ronnie Brown had a touchdown he added just 39 rushing yards, while Maurice Jones-Drew had a down day with just 46 yards. The Pittsburgh defense brought in just a single point thanks to giving up 22 points and only getting one sack. The killer though was Miami kicker Dan Carpenter missing all four of his field goal attempts. Had he made all four Cody would have been tied with London heading into Monday, now he was down twelve and needing a miracle.

"I win I win, and more importantly, you lose, you lose," London cheered doing her trademark celebration.

"If there is a god, Ryan Longwell will miss five field goals tomorrow night thanks to that frozen field in Minnesota," Cody said as Bailey tried to console him.

_Winner's Bracket – (8) Porker's Posse vs. (5) The Boat Cops_

Of all the matchups set for that day only Bailey/Kirby would be decided by day's end, as neither had anyone going Monday day. Bailey entered the matchup with 34 point lead thanks to another solid free agent pick up. With San Diego wide receiver Malcolm Floyd out with an injury, and Percy Harvin's status for Monday night still not determined Bailey decided to pick up Vincent Jackson, who no one had touched thanks to his holdout and injury. Jackson would pay off with five catches for 112 yards and three touchdowns.

"I got to say Bailey, for saying you don't know much about football you sure do make some wise free agent moves," Kirby said once she and Cody entered the lounge.

"You just have to look at the stats and the matchups, and luckily for me I'm having more good luck now then I was during the season," Bailey responded.

"Not to be rude but I hope that luck runs out today," Kirby said as they took their seats to watch the action, pulling out a sandwich for himself to enjoy during the games.

"That's ok Kirby, I'm just here to surprise everyone again like last week," Bailey said confidently.

Once again Bailey put together an all around solid week. Peyton Manning had another Peyton like game, passing for 229 yards and two touchdowns, while Jason Witten had a huge game catching ten balls for 140 yards and a touchdown, while Marques Colston caught six balls for 80 yards and Deion Branch brought in two for 33 yards. Again Bailey made a smart move at running back, starting Tashard Choice over Tim Hightower, as he a scored a touchdown to go with his 53 yards, and while Brandon Jacobs brought in just 34 yards, Ray Rice had a huge day with 153 yards and a touchdown. The lone down spot was the Philadelphia defense allowing 31 points, but two sacks, an interception, fumble recovery, and DeSean Jackson's punt return for a touchdown salvaged the day for them.

While Joe Flacco also passed for two touchdowns and no interceptions, his mere 172 passing yards would definitely hurt Kirby's chances. Jeremy Maclin had the biggest day for Kirby as he caught seven balls for 59 yards and two touchdowns, while Greg Jennings added a touchdown on four catches for 50 yards. Steven Jackson added 67 rushing yards and a touchdown, but a mere 15 yards from the league's leading rusher Arian Foster was a killer, as was Dustin Keller's three catches for just 19 yards. Jets Santino Holmes and LaDamien Tomlinson made up for their teammate as Holmes had six catches for 40 yards and LT rushed for 49 yards, but it won't be enough as the Baltimore defense gave up 24 points, and their three sacks, one interception and one fumble recovery weren't enough for Kirby to complete the comeback, as Bailey pulled another upset, advancing to the title game.

"Congrats Bailey," Kirby said as he hugged his friend.

"Kirby you are crushing me," Bailey complained as the large man released his hug.

"I'm so sorry about that, here I'll give you part of my dessert," Kirby said, handing Bailey an entire Boston cream pie.

"Kirby part of your dessert is an entire Boston cream pie, what about the diet I have you on," a stunned Cody said.

"It used to be two Boston cream pies, now it's just one and a banana," Kirby said as he pulled the banana out and unpeeled it.

Cody and Bailey could only laugh as they left the lounge with their newly acquired pie.

_Winner's Bracket – (2) 42 was a Fluke vs. (3) Sugar Rushers_

The only matchup that went chalk in the winner's bracket was this one, and while Zack was a master of getting under one's skin with trash talk, Addison for one was having none of it, that that was making Zack a bit uncomfortable, especially since she was known for talking a mile a minutes after eating sugar, he couldn't even get a hyper Addison to respond to his tries.

"Woodchuck I have tried smack talking with Addison all week and she doesn't respond to it ever, Zack said as the two were walking to the lounge.

"Dude you can't get under her skin, it's impossible, I've been trying to tell you that all week," Woody said.

"But how is it possible," Zack asked.

"She was picked on a lot when she was younger, and she always let it get under her skin, then one day she put her foot down and wasn't going to let it happen anymore, that's about the same time she developed her love of candy," Woody said as the entered the lounge, and came face to face with Addison.

"Hope you had your fun Zack, cause now it's my turn to have some fun," Addison said with a smile before biting a piece of candy and taking Woody's hand and dragging him off to one of the couches, Zack only response being an uneasy laugh.

Zack had an early lead in the contest thanks to San Diego's defense giving up just seven points vs. San Francisco Thursday night, it could have been larger had Vernon Davis for San Francisco caught more than just one ball. While Tom Brady had another two touchdown game, he only had 163 passing, which really would hurt thanks to Mike Vick having two touchdowns and 242 yards for Addison. Zack was able to get two touchdowns each from his group of receivers and running backs. Roddy White and Andre Johnson each had a touchdown as White caught 7 balls for 65 yards and Johnson six for 58, while Chad OchoCinco added two grabs for 36 yards. Cedric Benson and LaGarrette Blount added the rushing touchdowns along with 150 and 110 rushing yards each, while Michael Turner add 82 yards. Sebastian Janikowski then added 13 points with four field goals and extra points.

Addison's skill players would also add four touchdowns, lead by Austin Collie with two touchdowns and eight catches for 87 yards. Stevie Johnson and Brandon Lloyd each added a touchdown as Johnson caught six for 69 and Lloyd caught 4 for 79, and tight end Brandon Pettigrew added two grabs for 25 yards. Darren McFadden again rushed for over 100 yards with 119 while adding four catches for 39 yards, while the law firm BenJarvus Green-Ellis added a touchdown and 38 rushing yards. Like Janikowski Matt Bryant added four extra points for Addison to go with his two field goals.

Zack was now in the opposite spot then he was in a week ago. Last week he was down a small amount with one player left and Cody having no one left, now he was up a small amount, Addison had two players left, and he had none left.

"Well Zack, this seems awfully familiar from last week," Addison said.

"Too bad for you I'm not my brother, I won't blow this, Zack said confidently, but not as confidently as he usually talked, you could tell there was some nervousness in his voice.

"Oh but you see Zack my Bears are pissed off at what your Pats did to them last week, and they are ready to let their frustrations out on the Vikings, out in weather they are used to. Forte will run wild and the defense will shutdown whoever their QB is," Addison responded as all Zack could do is quickly leave the room.

"Addie you are so good at freaking out Zack," Maya said laughing as she entered the room once Zack was out of sight.

"What can I say, it's what I do best when I'm not on a sugar high," Addison said hugging her roommate and kissing her boyfriend before the three left the room.

_Monday December 20, 2010_

"_Welcome to Monday Night Football, as for the first time in thirty years the Minnesota Vikings play a home game outdoors as they host the Chicago Bears."_

"Broseph, I thought an outdoor game in December at Foxboro was cold, I can only imagine what it's like there in Minnesota," Zack said as everyone got ready for the game to begin.

"I just hope it makes Longwell miss five field goals tonight," Cody said loudly enough for London to hear.

"Not happening Cody, nice try," London responded with a smile.

"I love the cold, but there is no way I could last that whole game tonight," Bailey said as the others nodded in agreement with her.

Luckily for Cody Minnesota kick Ryan Longwell made zero field goals, only problem was he also attempted zero field goals, allowing London to advance to the fifth place game in the consolation bracket, while Cody moved onto the seventh place game.

Maya on the other hand needed just five points to tie and six to beat Marcus, as she had Bears tight end Greg Olsen.

"_Short yardage situation here for the Bears, Cutler takes the snap, looking, and he finds Olsen who picks up the first down. Four catches for 28 yards now for the big tight end Greg Olsen."_

"Alright as long as Olsen doesn't end up with a fumble I win," Maya said happily, hoping she just didn't jinx herself.

Luckily Maya didn't jinx herself as that was Olsen's final stat line as she moved on to face London in the fifth place game by beating Marcus by just a single point. Marcus would now face Cody in the seventh place game next week.

"I can't believe you got me by a single point," Marcus texted to Maya.

"Sorry about that, but I'm glad to get the W, good luck next week," Maya sent back.

It was now down to just Zack and Addison, as the winner would face Bailey next week for the championship. Matt Forte rushed for 92 yards but no touchdowns. The no touchdowns would have cost Addison the match by just a few points if she didn't have the Bears defense and special teams, who came through big on the night allowing just 14 points, recording four sacks and intercepting three Minnesota passes, but the clincher to send Addison to the championship was this historic moment.

"_Hester receives the punt at his own 36, gets a big block and is into the open field, one man to beat and he isn't going to catch him, Hester to the 30, the 20, the 10, 5, touchdown Bears. Devin Hester with a 64 punt return for a touchdown, his now NFL record 14__th__ kick return for a touchdown."_

"Why would you kick to him," Zack complained, knowing that that play would be the one to end his run at the championship. Meanwhile Addison didn't gloat, she just high fived her friends and kissed her boyfriend before smiling at Zack, her mind games had worked once again, the only question was would they work on Bailey.

"_The Chicago Bears clinch the NFC North, defeating the Minnesota Vikings 40-14."_

"I know what I want for Christmas Woody," Addison told her boyfriend, referring to the Bears division championship merchandise. Woody made sure to write that information down so he wouldn't forget.

"Well Addie, it's just you and me left now," Bailey said to her friend.

"May the best girl win," Addison said with a smile before hugging her friend, while London and Maya congratulated the two for making it an all-girl final.

"Your mind games may have worked on Zack, but they wouldn't work no someone who doesn't get easily paranoid like me," Bailey said as they left the lounge for the night.

"Guess I'll have to find something else in my bag of tricks then," Addison said as the girls walked back to their cabins.

**A/N: Alright everyone that is chapter five, I hope you enjoyed. Championship week is set, and we will see the results in chapter six. The ninth place game will be Moseby and Tut vs. Woody, seventh place game is Cody vs. Marcus, fifth place game is London vs. Maya, third place game is Kirby vs. Zack, while it's Addison vs. Bailey for the championship. Can Bailey complete her Cinderella run, or will Addison put a halt to that and claim London's huge trophy. As always if you have predictions for any of the match ups let me know them in a review or message to me. Again I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 5, and please let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**


	6. Championship Week

**2010 S.S. Tipton Fantasy Football Playoffs Chapter 6: Championship Week**

**A/N: Alright everyone its championship week, sorry for the delay, last Sunday night's game being moved, being home for the holiday, and work got in the way but now it's time to see how everyone finished, including who walks away with the giant trophy, will it be Bailey or Addison. I hope everyone enjoys the final chapter.**

**A/N 2: Any writing that appears in italics (that isn't dates or team matchups) is the game commentators calling the action**

**Summary: The title says it all; ten teams' battle to determine the best fantasy football team on deck (inspired by the episode "Any Given Fantasy")**

_Sunday December 26, 2010_

_Ninth Place Game – (9) Hanky Cats vs. (10) Rat Man's Rat Pack_

"Look we have to prove to those kids that they aren't better than us," Emma Tutweiller said as she and Marion Moseby made their way to the sports lounge on this day after Christmas. Usually they weren't able to watch with the kids, but it being the day after Christmas made it possible this time.

"But its Woody, he only won once the whole year, and it was against us," Moseby said as they entered the lounge as the rest of the kids were already there.

"This sucks guys, I don't want my only wins of the year to be against Moseby and Tut," the two heard Woody complain as they entered the lounge, as the other kids gave Woody that shut your mouth look as he slowly turned around. Woody could only smile as he saw the two disapproving looks.

"Shutting up now," Woody said as he quickly went to sit next to Addison.

Moseby and Tut entered the day with a slim one point lead thanks to Rashard Mendenhall having a few more yards Thursday night then Marion Barber had had the night before. While Matt Schaub ended up passing for 310 yards, he only had one touchdown, to go along with an interception a fumble. Michael Crabtree, who they started for an injured Steve Breaston, was the lone bright spot of the day, catching six balls for 122 yards and a score, while Santana Moss caught five for 85 yards, Aquan Boldin had just three catches for 15 yards, and Chris Cooley hauled in five passes for 54 yards. Running and defense/special teams killed the duo though, as Ahmad Bradshaw brought in zero points as he only rushed for 31 yards, and Moseby and Tut lost his three points because he also had a lost fumble. Meanwhile Jose Scobee missed one of his two field goal attempts, and the Miami defense allowed 34 points and only added two sacks.

While Jay Cutler only passed for 215 yards for Woody, his three touchdowns were huge, while all three of his wide receivers had big days. Pierre Garcon caught three for 35 and a TD, Mario Manningham brought in four for 132 years and a score, and while Brandon Marshall didn't score he did bring in ten catches for 102 years, and even his tight end Fred Davis got in the scoring, adding a touchdown along with his two grabs for ten yards. Rushing was the lone down spot for Woody as Peyton Hillis and Michael Bush combined for just 54 rushing yards and just four points. Unlike his opponents though the kicking and defense came through for Woody, as Nick Folk made all of his field goals, and while the San Francisco defense gave up 25 points and only one sack, they added a huge fumble recovery and kick return for a touchdown.

"How bad is the damage," Emma asked Moseby as they left the lounge after the days games.

"We need 38 points from Pierre Thomas tomorrow, just to tie Woody," Moseby said with distain.

"Well Christmas was yesterday, maybe we can get a late Christmas miracle," Emma said confidently.

"Not likely we are off to the basement," Moseby said as he walked away, and Emma started to cry.

"Well I might only be able to beat those two, but at least I won't be in the basement," Woody said happily.

"And after Vick does his thing Tuesday, you'll be dating the champion," Addison said as she kissed her boyfriend.

"We'll just see about that," Bailey said as everyone left the lounge for the night

_Seventh Place Game – (6) ATL Dirty Birds vs. (7) Positive Protons_

"It's good to see everyone in one sitting, instead of being stuck in just Addison and Maya's room," Marcus said when Cody turned on his web chat.

"With Bailey in the championship I wanted to be here to support her, but also didn't want to leave you out," Cody explained.

"Thanks man that was real nice of you, too bad I'll have to ruin it by beating you this week," Marcus responded.

"That won't be known until tomorrow when our quarterbacks go," Cody pointed out, a fact that Marcus knew was true.

Marcus entered Sunday with a 38-15 lead on Cody, thanks to Cody just have the Pittsburgh defense from Thursday, while he had four players go in the Arizona/Dallas Christmas night game. Marcus knew though Cody could catch up rather quickly since he had more players going today. Marcus' lone wide receiver left Dwayne Bowe had a huge day as he caught 6 catches for 153 yards and a TD, but his Chiefs teammate Thomas Jones had just 51 yards rushing, a lost a good deal of his points thanks to two fumbles, one of which he lost. Chris Johnson added 58 rushing yards, and tight end Jermaine Gresham finally had a big game for Marcus getting 56 yards on four catches and a touchdown. The Green Bay defense also had a huge day with allowing just 17 points and having a sack, two fumble recoveries, and four pick interceptions.

Cody had a huge day from his running backs, each scoring a touchdown. Unsung Patriot Danny Woodhead led the way with 93 yards, he also added three catches for 32 yards, while Ryan Torian rushed for 65 yards and Ronnie Brown added 37. Mike Williams caught just three passes for 44 yards, but two of the catches were touchdowns, while Calvin Johnson caught four for 52 yards and Wes Welker had three catches for 19 yards. Meanwhile Cody's kicker Dan Carpenter redeemed himself from last week, making three extra points and two field goals.

At the end of the day Marcus led Cody by a slim 104-98 margin.

"You were right Cody, our QB's will decide this," Marcus said.

"Don't forget my tight end Marcus, you know him quite well," Cody added with a smile.

"I don't know what I'll do if my own Falcon costs me the game," Marcus responded.

"Well I sure hope to find out," Cody said before he and Marcus said their goodbyes.

_Fifth Place Game (1) Tyree Helmet Catch vs. (4) Team Yay Me!_

"You are positive London doesn't hate me," Maya asked as she and Zack entered the lounge.

"Yes I am I just made that up during the whole Sean Kingston party fiasco. Just remember whatever she says today doesn't mean anything, I mean she does it to Bailey all the time and Bailey is London's best friend on the ship," Zack said reassuring his girlfriend.

"Brain boy went down last week, and this week it's your turn girlfriend of boy who looks just like Cody but just isn't as smart," London said happily as she and her cheerleaders entered the lounge.

"This is going to be interesting," Maya said as she and Zack took a seat.

Interesting would be the correct term, as both teams struggled mightily. Maya's Giants had another clunker as Eli Manning passed for 301 yards and two touchdowns, but also threw four interceptions. Hakeem Nicks and Kenny Britt were the bright spots for Maya as they each caught a touchdown on four catches, Nicks with 93 receiving yards and Britt with 89. As for her running backs the Jacksons, Fred rushed for 89 and Brandon for 31. Tight end, kicking and defense were a major clunker though, as Ron Bironas, Greg Olsen, and the Giant defense combined for just three points.

Things weren't much better for London, as Philip Rivers tossed for 256 yards, a touchdown, and an interception. None of her skill players scored a touchdown, as on the running side Jamaal Charles had 77 yards while Knowshon Moreno added just a mere 17 yards. Braylon Edwards caught six balls for 78 yards, Danny Amendola had eight catches for 53 yards, and Mercedes Lewis caught three for 37. Just like the Giants defense the Jets defense also had a bad day, the lone difference being the Jets were able to get a defensive touchdown.

"Well that was ugly for sure," Maya said to Zack after the games ended. Maya was winning, but the score was just 77-62.

"What are you talking about, I was a part of this, so no way was it ugly," London said as she and her cheerleaders left.

"Oh that girl," is all Maya could say.

"Well at least your team is winning after having an awful day," Zack complained as Maya could only hug her boyfriend.

_Third Place Game – (2) 42 was a Fluke vs. (5) The Boat Cops_

Just like his girlfriend Zack's team had an awful day, unfortunately for him his opponent Kirby didn't have an awful day like London did, as the players for The Boat Cops all had huge days.

Kirby already had a 20-0 lead thanks to Mike Wallace's big game Thursday night, and that momentum just continued as Aaron Rodgers passed for 404 yards and four touchdowns, a lone fumble doing nothing to ruin his points for the day, as his top receivers Greg Jennings caught seven passes for 142 yards. All of Kirby's running backs rushed for a touchdown, Arian Foster rushed for 91 yards, while adding 4 catches for 44 yards, while Steven Jackson add 48 yards, and LT, Kirby's only skill player not to score double digit points this week, rushed for 28 yards. Dustin Keller added seven catches for 79 yards, while Adam Vinatieri added three extra points and a field goal, and the Baltimore defense gave up just ten points, recovered a fumble, and had three interceptions.

Zack's bad day started with his leader, sure Tom Brady passed for three touchdowns, but the fact that he only had 140 passing yards was a killer. Andre Johnson was out due to injury, as was Chad OchoCinco, so Zack had to start Louis Murphy, who caught just two balls for 36 yards. Cedric Benson rushed for 52 yards, but Zack lost someone of those points thanks to a lost fumble Benson had, while the San Diego defense was shredded for 34 points, only picking up that Benson lost fumble. Zack did have a few bright spots, Vernon Davis caught three passes for 70 yards, LaGarette Blount rushed for 164 years, and Sebastian Janikowski added four field goals, but all of that wasn't enough to make up for the huge lead Kirby had. Zack still had Roddy White, Michael Turner, and Sidney Rice to go, but all would need out of their world games for Zack to cut into Kirby's lead.

"I need to find Moseby and Tut, I'm going to need a late Christmas miracle like them," Zack said running off as Maya could only laugh at her boyfriend.

_Championship Game – (8) Porker's Posse vs. (3) Sugar Rushers_

"Bailey," Addison said.

"Addison," Bailey said.

"Good luck today," Addison said happily.

"You too Addie," Bailey said as the two friends hugged.

"What was that," Cody asked his girlfriend after her exchange with Addison.

"Sorry us girls are actually friendly about this stuff unlike you guys and your cutthroat tactics and smack talking twenty four seven," Bailey responded as she and Cody went to sit down.

The Sunday night to Tuesday night game change for the Vikings/Eagles game effected the championship match the most as Addison still had Michael Vick, while Bailey would have David Akers, Percy Harvin, and the Philly defense for the first NFL Tuesday night game in sixty years.

Bailey entered Sunday with an 18-0 lead thanks to Jason Witten, but Addison was able to quickly cut into that, starting with tight end Rob Gronkowski who hauled in two touchdown passes on four catches for 54 years. Steve Johnson and Brandon Lloyd each added five catches, Johnson for 58 yards and Lloyd for 111. Matt Forte also added a rushing touchdown to go with his 113 yards, while BenJarvus Green-Ellis added 104 yards and Darren McFadden added 45 yards, along with four catches for an additional 31 yards. The Bears defense did however give up 34 points, but an interception and fumble recovery helped their cause.

As for Bailey things didn't start off too well. Peyton Manning did have three touchdown passes, but those were hurt by just 179 passing years and two interceptions. Bailey had decided to go with just two running backs this week and four wide receivers, and while Ray Rice rushed for 92 he had no touchdowns, while Joseph Addai did add a touchdown, he only added 45 yards. She had two receivers going Sunday, and Deion Branch had just two catches for 25 yards while Vincent Jackson added four catches for 54 yards.

Addison ended the day with an 88-73 lead.

"Well that wasn't good, and Addison still has Lance Moore and her kicker to go before Vick even touches the field," Bailey said, upset her players couldn't take advantage of things the way she needed.

"Don't worry Bails, you still have three players in the Tuesday game, and tomorrow you got Colston, who happens to be my quarterback's favorite target," Cody said to reassure his girlfriend.

"Well they better be BFF's tomorrow, I need Brees passing to him all day," Bailey said as the two left the lounge for the night.

_Monday December 27, 2010_

"_Welcome to the Georgia Dome here in Atlanta for Monday Night Football, it's a huge NFC South showdown as the New Orleans Saints take on the Atlanta Falcons."_

Everyone but London was in the lounge on this night for Monday Night Football, since neither she nor Maya had anyone going tonight. Everyone else did, as two matches would be decided this night, a third being possible, while more twists would be added to the championship game.

Both the Hanky Cats and 42 was a Fluke needed a miracle on this night, and neither would get said miracles. Pierre Thomas' 63 yards and touchdown were nice, but nearly not enough for Moseby and Tut to escape the basement, while three catches for 43 yards and a touchdown and 48 rushing yards from Roddy White and Michael Turner barely dented Kirby's lead on Zack, and Kirby still had Jeremy Maclin while Zack had Sidney Rice left. Even with one left for each it was nearly impossible for Zack to comeback.

"Wow now I know what the Pats pre-Billicheck and Brady felt like," Zack said sadly as Maya consoled him. In the span of two weeks Zack went from top of the world to two bitter defeats to end the year.

"Sorry about that Zack, I only wish my players would have saved that for a couple weeks ago, maybe then I could have been in the title game," Kirby said to his friend.

"It's ok Kirby, it's not like my players helped me much," Zack responded.

Meanwhile the intense battle between Marcus and Cody had come to an end, as Matt Ryan threw for 148 yards and a touchdown, while Drew Brees brought Cody 302 yards and a touchdown, but also what could be two costly interceptions. Tony Gonzalez ended up being a non-factor with just two catches for 12 yards.

"Alright then after all of that I finished with 118 points, and Cody you finished with….," Marcus started to say.

"Finished with what," Cody asked.

"120 points," Marcus said dejectfully as Cody celebrated his come from behind win.

"It's good to be on this side of a comeback," Cody said happily.

"Congrats man, I'll talk to you all later," Marcus said as he signed off his computer.

"Congrats Cody, now I just need some of your magic to rub off on me, Addison is now up 98-77, Colston only got me four points, while Addison got ten from Moore and her kicker," Bailey said.

"Then let's just hope Mike Vick has his worst game of the season," Cody responded.

"And that I have better luck then Zack, Moseby, and Tut," Bailey added as the couple looked at those three.

_Tuesday December 28, 2010_

"_Its Sunday Night Football on Tuesday here in the city of Brotherly Love, as the Eagles are set to host the Minnesota Vikings."_

"Well it all comes down to this," Addison said confidently to Bailey. Addison knew Bailey had two more players going against her, but she had the most electrifying player in the league.

"Here's to Mike Vick's worse game of the year," Bailey said with a smile, holding up the drink she was drinking, Addison give her an evil glare as Bailey just smiled and kissed Cody.

Before the championship could be decided fifth place had to be, as Maya held off London's charges. Maya got 118 yards and a touchdown from Adrian Peterson, holding off LeSean McCoy's 44 rushing yards along with four catches for 41 yards, DeSean Jackson's two catches for 32 yards, and Ryan Longwell's one field goal and three extra points.

"Well at least one of us finished on a high note," Zack said to Maya as they celebrated her win with a kiss.

"And I still beat you in the regular season standings," Maya added with a smile, which got her a glare from Zack.

"Congrats Maya," London said as she came up to her and gave Maya a hug. "Like Bailey you are a true friend, and have been a great influence on Zack, even if he said I hated you," London added before slapping Zack on the arm.

"Yeah I deserved that," Zack said with a laugh before Maya and London shared one more hug.

As for Bailey and Addison, Bailey got seven catches for 100 yards from Percy Harvin, while David Akers added two extra points. He also missed a field goal though while the Philly defense allowed 24 points, with two sacks and a fumble recovery. This left Bailey with 99 points, meaning Michael Vick would have to score zero points for Bailey to win the championship. While Vick did throw one interception and lose two fumbles, his 263 passing yards, 63 rushing yards, and two total touchdowns sealed the deal for Addison, as she won the championship.

"Congrats Addison, you were great all season, and surprised everyone with how well you did, you deserve this," Bailey said as the two girls hugged.

"Thanks Bailey," Addison said as London came in with the trophy and handed it to Addison.

"Congrats Addison," everyone yelled as Addison lifted up the trophy and kissed it, the same way the players on her favorite hockey team, the Chicago Blackhawks, did months ago with the Stanley Cup.

"Hey, what about me," Woody said when he came up to his girlfriend.

"Oh fine," Addison said with a smile before putting the trophy down and kissing her boyfriend.

"I know you came up just short, but I'm so proud of you Bails," Cody said to his girlfriend.

"Thanks Cody," Bailey said before kissing her boyfriend. "That's just one of the reasons why I love you," Bailey added.

"And I love you too," Cody responded and then returned the kiss.

A/N: Alright everyone that's it, I hope you enjoyed my story, and thanks to everyone who read and review it.

**Final League Standings**

**1 - Sugar Rushers**

**2 - Porker's Posse**

**3 - The Boat Cops**

**4 - 42 was a Fluke**

**5 - Tyree Helmet Catch**

**6 - Team Yay Me!**

**7 - Positive Protons**

**8 - ATL Dirty Birds**

**9 - Rat Man's Rat Pack**

**10 - Hanky Cats**


End file.
